


Drowning in Blood

by Nihiley_Face



Series: SFW Fics [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, A/B/O/D/E Dynamics, Alpha!Edd, Alpha!Tord, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epsilon!Tom, Extended A/B/O, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mega-Omegaverse, and it just kinda ends really weirdly, eriughqekrg, i hate this, it has no real beginning, matts a beta but he's not here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: [Tord fucks up.]





	Drowning in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what i wanted to write but okay

Tord grabbed Tom's wrist as he turned to stomp away. As expected, Tom flinched and froze, but only for a split second. He tried to pull away, but Tord's hand was too tight on his arm. 

"Why do you always do that!?" Tord yelled, and again, Tom flinched, looking a little more panicked. His scent pitched into one of slight distress, though it was clear he was trying to hide it. Tord let go of Tom's arm, and Tom looked at a wall, just past Tord. He wrung his hands in front of him and looked nervous, his scent pitching more and more downwards every second. 

"Tom!" Tord clenched his fists and bared his teeth. He was getting irritated with Tom's continuous behaviour. Tom flinched at Tord's loud voice, and began to reach for his ears, as if to cover them. Tord grabbed Tom's shoulder, yanking him forwards. "No!" Tom yelled, pushing Tord away as hard as he could. He hissed when Tord grabbed his arm and began to fight even more. "Tom!" Tord gripped Tom's arm tighter, and all of a sudden, Tom looked a little fearful. He tried to hide it by using his other hand to punch Tord in the face. Tord missed Tom's hand and took the blow to his jaw, full force. He grabbed Tom by the hair and Tom hissed, baring his sharp teeth at Tord. That was a sign, but Tord ignored it. Tord shook Tom around like a rag doll, trying to get him to stop fighting. 

Instead, Tom fought more, scratching Tord's hands, clawing at them and trying to stomp on his feet. "Stop!" Tom's voice was shaky and loud. Tord slowed down a bit, and loosened his grip. Tom saw this as a way out, so he managed to pry Tord's hands off of his shoulders, but doing this, he fell to the floor and hit his hip pretty hard. He froze up on the ground and took a deep breath in through his teeth. It made a loud, hissing sound. 

All of a sudden, Tom's mind just flooded with things.

Bad things.

Things that Tom has been trying to forget for many years.

He shook on the ground, and the things wouldn't stop flowing. Like a horrible waterfall of sludge and sadness, he was drowning. 

Drowning in blood. 

All around him, he could see legs and people and mouths moving and in his head, he heard screaming, and crying and in his mouth he tasted blood. He felt he was going to vomit. He thought, maybe someone picked him up, off the floor, but he was too out of it to tell. He couldn't tell what was real, anymore. 

Tom shook on the floor, whimpering out the word 'no' over and over again. Tord immediately ran to his side, picking him up off the floor, but Tom didn't stop shaking.

"Tom!" Tord said, patting his face gently. "Tom, snap out of it!" 

In that moment, Edd stepped down from the staircase like an angel in the house and he asked, "Tord! What did you do!?" Tord had tears in his eyes and he shook his head. "I don't know, Edd," He pleaded for Edd to help him, he was confused and scared and he felt terrible because he brought this onto Tom. Edd just scooped Tom up out of Tord's arms, and with a horrified look on his face, he asked again, but more urgently. "Tord! What the hell did you do!?" Tord tried to explain what happened between them; the fight, how Tom fell on the ground and hasn't stopped shaking since. 

Edd's eyes blew wide, and he began to panic. He barely knew what to do about this, it's only happened once or twice. 

So, he did the only thing he could. 

Edd sat on the couch, with Tom in his arms, whimpering and shaking, and Edd just coddled him. He stroked his hair and he tried his best to calm Tom down before it got really bad. Worse than this. 

"Tom," Edd said, gently. "Tom, it's not real, okay? You're safe, now, it's okay, Tom." Edd said Tom's name over and over to try and ground him, bring him back from whatever he was seeing. 

"Edd?" Tord asked, wiping his face. "Edd, what's going on with Tom?" His voice shook a little, and he sniffed. "Is Tom okay? What's not real?" Edd looked at Tord with pity in his eyes. "I'm guessing he hasn't told you about the shooting, then." Tord's eyes were blown wide, and his jaw fell open. "What shooting? Tom was in a shooting?" Edd stroked Tom's hair as he started to come to. As Tom came back, his eyes welled with tears and he buried his face in Edd's chest, brokenly and openly sobbing, gripping Edd's shirt tightly. Edd looked at Tord with a sad expression, then went back to comforting Tom; stroking his back and telling him that it was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this, follow me on Tumblr @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, if you have any questions about my extended a/b/o universe, don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> EDIT:  
> My purely omegaverse blog is @ mega-omegaverse.tumblr.com, if you'd like to check it out!


End file.
